The Other Side of the Safe Side
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: After running away from an abusive family, Bella moves in with her boyfriend Jasper. After two years of living together Bella finds out she is pregnant. What will they do when all Bella can think about is the hurt from her past? M rated later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I am writing for my creative writing class at school. I changed the name of my characters so that they fit in Twilight. The Characters are Stephanie Meyers, but the story line is mine, so I hope you like it! **

I felt everything drain from my body as I looked down at the stick I held in my hand, tears that were once unshed now fell down my face.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" I chanted quietly to myself as I slid onto the floor. "Why, why, is this happening to me?"

I knew in that moment that my life was changing and I would have to make the biggest decision of my life.

I heard a knocking at the door, and a voice rang from the other side of the door, "Bella, is everything ok? Can I come in?" at the voice of my boyfriend Jasper. The waves of fear returned to my body.

"Come in," I said with a scratchy voice, I knew that the best thing I could do was to come forth and just tell the truth.

Slowly he opened the door, when he saw me curled up on the floor of the bathroom, he knew something was wrong.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" his voice held so much concern, I could not even look up at his face as he sat down next to me. "Honey, look at me, I am here for you no matter what."

All I could do was raise my hand, and show him the positive pregnancy test that I clutched strongly in my hand. I heard him gasp as he reached for the test, all I did was release a fresh wave of tears.

Slowly I raised my head to look at him, I could see fear, hope, and love written on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, my voice scratchy from the tears I shed.

"Were having a baby," he muttered repeatedly to himself.

"Yes," I replied.

He than jumped up and said, "Were going to be a family! This is what I have always wanted!" He looked down at me, with a bright smile on his face, only to see the tears running down my face. "Honey, what do you think about this?"

I let out a long sigh and started to talk, "I'm scared. What if, what if, I can't do this? I left my home, my family, to get away from the pain that they caused me. What if this just brings back all of the pain? I can't do this if it does." I answered with a shaky voice. "You and your family have done so much for me, and now this happens, I am just becoming a bigger burden to your family than I first was."

"Bella, Honey, I love you, and so do Ma and Pa. You and our baby could never be a burden to this family. You may not realize this but the day you ran away, you became part of this family. This baby will mean the world to Ma and Pa. It is their first grandchild, and they will love it till the end of time," A sad look crossed his face as he continued. "I know if my parents were still around they would be right here next to us celebrating this joyous moment with us."

I looked up smiling weakly at what he said, taking a deep shaky breath I whispered, "You know that your parents loved you, mine they could care less about me. I don't want to turn out like_ him_." I said with a shudder in my voice.

"We will be nothing like him ever. He is a horrible person, you, you are an angel. This baby will be one of the luckiest in the world to have you as a mother," he said with a firm voice. "If you let me, together, we could be a great family."

"What do you mean by that?" I whispered into his chest and he held me in his arms.

"I knew that one day I would ask you to marry me, can that day be today?" He asked in a pleading but worried voice.

Many thoughts ran through my head when I thought of marriage. I slowly drifted into my memories with my parents. I remembered the day my father walked out on me and my mom, hand and hand with his new girlfriend, saying that we were not what he wanted in life. I lost so much that day, I felt like I could never have a family again because of him.

A year later when, Phil came into my mother's life, I thought there was finally some hope in life. After six months of dating mom and Phil got married, and I finally felt like I could trust having a father figure in my life again. A year and a half slowly past and everything seemed great. Than Phil lost his job, he slowly started to drink more and more, and he got angry.

I was walking home from my friend's house the first weekend of summer break, after my first year in high school; I walked through the front door of my house when I heard the yelling.

I could hear Phil yelling at my mom, telling her that it was her fault that he could not get a job. He grabbed her by her hair and started to hit her, shouting insult after insult in her face. All I could do was gasp at the site in front of me. Making up my mind, I raced towards them.

"Get your hands off her!" I yelled, trying to pry him off her body.

He roughly grabbed my arms when I reached to help my mom. Smirking darkly as he watched me struggle, he let out a deep chuckle, "Oh, you have no right to talk to me like that, _little girl, _I am your father after all," he said in a mocking tone. He than began to hit me relentlessly, smiling as I begged him to stop. It was than that, I realized just how sick he was.

I slowly returned to reality attempting to put my memories of the past behind me. I could feel the tears falling down my face, I could feel Jasper wiping the tears off my face.

I took a deep breath letting all my pain leave my body. "I want to give it a try. Everything in life has been so hard, I am just scarred of being in more pain, I cannot handle something like that."

"So what is your answer?" Jasper asked nervously.

Taking a deep breath, I answered, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" I said a huge smile forming on my face.

**Please Review I would really like to hear what you think. All opinions will help me make this story the best I can make it.**


	2. Chapter 3

**This is a story I am writing for my creative writing class at school. I changed the name of my characters so that they fit in Twilight. The Characters are Stephanie Meyers, but the story line is mine, so I hope you like it! **

We were sitting in the living room an hour later waiting for Ma and Pa to come home to tell them the news. The whole time my mind was racing. 'We are so young we should not be having a baby.' 'What if they think it is all a trick for me to trap Brian?' Thought after bad thought raced through my head as I heard the garage door open, signaling their return.

As they slowly entered the house, my hand gripped Jasper's hand tightly as he softly rubbed my tiny baby bump. I could feel my heart rate accelerating as they slowly moved closer.

"Calm down Honey, everything will be fine?" Jasper said lovingly in my ear.

"That is easy for you to say. You are not the one pregnant here!" I whispered back harshly.

It was still hard for me to believe that I was pregnant. I never expected myself to be a pregnant teenager. Jasper and I were always careful, but it seems now that fate had other plans.

"I'm scared. How will we tell them? I mean, remember how they were when they first caught us in bed together. They would not let us be in the same room together for more than five minutes at a time." I said with a shaky voice.

"Oh god, that was the worst, I could not look them in the eyes for so long, but Bella they got over it. And they will accept this, it is our child and they love us, they won't hold it against us."

"We'll see," I said as the footsteps came closer.

"Jasper! Bella! Were home!" Ma yelled coming into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the tears that slowly fell down my face.

"Bella, Jasper, what's wrong?" Pa asked in a worried voice.

"Ma, Pa, sit down, we have something to tell you." Jasper said, speaking for me. He continued after they both sat down and looked at us. "Bela and I are having a baby."

I looked up at them for the first time since they came in the room. All I could see was shock on there aged faces.

"What? How?" Ma said in a shaky voice.

"Well I think you know how," Jasper said in a joking voice.

"Jasper shut up, you are not helping," I said to him in a harsh voice. "I am three or four weeks along. And we are getting married, Jasper proposed to me, and I said yes."

Ma and Pa just stared at us for a long time after they heard the news. I could feel Jasper grip my hand tightly as we awaited the reaction from them. My stomach started to turn and I got up and raced to the bathroom, Jasper following quickly behind me as I felt everything I ate come back up. After cleaning up Jasper took me in his arms and held me as I cried the stress of the day taking over.

"Jasper, can we go to bed?" I asked through the tears.

"Yeah, Honey, lets get you some rest. We will talk to Ma and Pa in the morning," He said as he picked me up off the floor and carried me to the bedroom. "Don't worry Bella, whatever they say I will always be there for you. Now sleep I will be here when you wake up."

**Please Review I would really like to hear what you think. All opinions will help me make this story the best I can make it.**


	3. Ending

Hi readers,

I want to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. Maybe one day I will start to write again but right now I just can't.

Last week I lost someone I have known for 12 years. He was a great person and was taken from this earth too soon. He was only 16, I feel like I lost all inspiration to my writing, without my friend I feel lost.

All I can do right now is finish high school and get a job. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone but I just can't do it anymore.

I am so sorry,

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


End file.
